


Your Song

by EmrysBeard



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan plays the piano, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of Suicide, Musicians, Song fic, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysBeard/pseuds/EmrysBeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely and depressed, Dan visits the park and meets a kind boy there named Phil. Over time, their relationship blossoms, however one day Dan's worst nightmare comes true. Phil is considering suicide, and only Dan has the ability to save him.</p><p>Beta: Somanydestiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Your Song by Elton John, and I highly recommend you listen to the song before or after the story. :)

It's rare to meet someone who genuinely cares, but Dan did.

Dan was exploring the park one night, his arms curled around himself against the cold. That night, Dan’s mind wandered. He thought about his life and everything that had gone wrong. And Dan cried.

That night, a dark haired man was sitting on a park bench, all alone as the sun was setting. Dan was never one for conversation, or people, but he was lonely on that day. He wasn't sure why, but he found himself sitting on the bench, not speaking, just sitting.

He hadn't really known what he'd wanted. Maybe all he desired was someone to be there, just once. Not someone to talk to or sympathize with, but just someone to sit beside and know that for at least that moment, he wasn't alone.

Dan wasn't really listening when the other person on the bench had spoken, and he jumped when the other young man nudged him.

“Don't you think?” The other man had asked, causing Dan to blush and murmur that he hadn't heard the question.

“The sunset,” the dark haired man beside Dan smiled. “It's beautiful at this time of night.”

Dan had nodded in agreement, mesmerized by the other boy’s eyes. Those eyes were quite rare. Not the color, or the shape, but the way they sparkled showed something more than casual interest. They showed kindness and caring, and everything Dan missed in half the people in this world. Eventually, Dan recalled standing and walking away, and yet the next night he was once again lonely, so he'd walked to the bench. Once more, the dark haired boy was there. They sat in what might be considered friendly silence, watching the sunset, before Dan stood and once again walked away.

It wasn't until the fourth night that Dan was asked for his name. He learned that the other boy was called Phil, and that he made videos on the Internet. Dan explained that he was in Uni, but gave no more details. He left early that night on the excuse that he had a paper to write. In reality, his chest ached and he wanted to curl in bed. Entering his flat made him feel distinctly lonely, though, and he promised he wouldn't leave the bench early the next day.

After a week, the other boy began rambling to Dan, talking about life and his older brother who was getting married. Dan found his voice to be comforting, but he provided no details about his own life. It wasn't interesting enough to talk about, despite Phil asking. That night, Phil asked if they could meet for lunch, and despite Dan’s inclination to say yes, he denied the invitation and promptly left.

The next night, Phil wasn't at the bench, and Dan grew worried. He searched the park, yet turned up empty handed. He stalked back to his flat, disappointed. He gazed around his blah surroundings, glaring angrily at the keyboard that seemed to almost mock him in the corner, before pulling up his sleeve to gaze at the marks resting innocently there. He added one, before curling in bed and crying himself to sleep.

Two days later, and he wandered back to the bench after dark. He was shocked when Phil was back, and even more shocked when Phil apologized, saying that his mother had been unwell so he’d had to care for her. Their family didn't have much money, Phil explained, so he had to act as a doctor since they couldn't afford one. Dan understood, he was equally penniless, but he didn't tell Phil that.

Instead he sat on the bench, and jumped when Phil’s hand tentatively brushed his own. That was the first night they held hands, and the first night Dan rested his head against Phil’s shoulder. He'd never before felt so safe. Finally, he agreed to meet Phil at the coffee shop.

Getting ready for his dinner date had made Dan terrified. He hadn't been on a date in two years, not since he'd broken up with a boyfriend who had made it his life goal to break Dan apart, just to build him up the next morning so he could break him again when he got bored. Dan chose a shirt with loose sleeves, which later he realized was a mistake.

While holding Dan’s hand, Phil’s own had brushed upwards. His face grew horrified as his fingers met scars, and despite Dan’s insistence that Phil shouldn't worry, Phil had kissed Dan’s wrists, declaring that a kiss could make it better. Then he'd counted the scars, kissing each one gently, and told Dan if there was another one next time, Phil would give him one less kiss. Dan threw away his blade that night.

When they met again, Phil asked about hobbies. Dan said off handedly that he'd wanted to be a musician, but when his parents had died he'd had to give up the idea. He didn't have the money to support himself on music, but his parents left him a fund for Uni, so he might as well use it.

“Dreams are nothing but wishes that will never come true,” Dan had told Phil.

“No,” Phil argued. “Dreams are things that will never turn to dust. Please play your keyboard for me.”

And so the next night, Dan brought his keyboard to play in the park for Phil, and passerbys gave him a total of thirty pounds. Phil simply curled his arm around Dan’s shoulder and called him beautiful, before treating him to a hot cocoa.

The next night Phil invited Dan to his brother’s wedding. At first Dan refused, but when Phil insisted, Dan agreed. And so Dan put on his best suit and watched as Phil’s brother said his vows. Dan and Phil danced at the reception when nobody was paying attention, before Phil took Dan out back to watch the stars.

“Have you ever wondered why the stars seem so many and so small in our sky?” Phil had asked. When Dan shrugged, Phil continued. “Well I have, but you know, even though there's countless stars, and from far away they're all small and the same, when you get to know about them, you realize each and every one is important. Each one is really a sun, and maybe one of those suns is supporting a world, just like ours. You never know which one, it could be any of them, but they're all important. Everything, everyone is important. You're important, never forget that.”

And then, for the first time, Phil had kissed Dan on his lips. 

Dan grew to know Phil as the sun in his life, the small light at the end of the tunnel, growing ever brighter, making Dan grow ever brighter. 

One night, Dan had been especially depressed. While walking across the bridge near his home, Dan had said something that scared Phil.

“Jumping would be so easy,” Dan had said. “I've thought about it, you know. I don't know what I matter anyway. There's no reason for me to go on. You could just jump into the water, and no one would even have to clean up the mess.”

Dan remembered Phil clutching him close, shaking his head as tears gathered in his eyes.

“No,” Phil had said. “You matter very much. If you jump, I would have to jump with you, because you matter just as much as me and anyone else in the world. You're important, no matter what. I love you so much. Never talk like that again.”

And then Phil had kissed him, and Dan had pushed the thoughts away. Phil does care, Dan realized, and he never again thought seriously about suicide.

One night, though, snuggled together on the roof of Dan’s flat building, Phil had been different.

“Do you ever wonder if you're really worth anything?” Phil had whispered. Dan jumped when he realized Phil was crying, and he pulled the other boy close to wipe the tears away. “The world is so big, and so many people matter… You matter, Dan, you're going to be a lawyer and protect people with the law. And maybe one day you'll make beautiful music with your voice. I believe in you, I know one day your music will be on the radio. I wish I was like that… I wish I did more than make movies nobody watches. I'm happy for you Dan. Don't become like me. Don't give up on your dreams like I have. I have a gift for you.”

Dan watched silently as Phil handed Dan a guitar pick with his initials.

“I deleted my video account,” Phil whispered before Dan could speak. “Nobody was watching anymore anyway. Dan, I love you so much, and I know you're going to be important. I wish there was some way for the world to remember me, but then it doesn't really matter, does it? Nobody has a way to remember me, but I don't mind. There are so many other people so much more worth remembering. I love you Dan.”

And then Phil left, Dan staring after him in shock. That was the night Dan grabbed his keyboard and wrote a song, sitting there on his roof under the stars.

The next night, Phil wasn't at the bench. Dan panicked when he received a text with a single word. Goodbye. That night, Dan knew true terror. 

He remembered something from two months ago, and he ran to the bridge. He shouted when he saw Phil, and cried when Phil turned to look at him in horror. He remembered Phil getting down from the ledge, eyes filled with tears as he begged Dan to leave.

Dan remembered holding Phil’s hands, clasping them tightly and refusing to let go. He stepped over to the ledge, and then turned to Phil.

“If you jump, then I will too,” Dan had said. “Because you're every bit as important as everyone else. And you're very important to me.”

At first, Phil almost argued, yet Dan began to cry, and then he fumbled with something in his pocket.

“I bought this,” Dan murmured, holding the ring out to Phil. “And I was going to give it to you tonight. Please, don't leave me, and I will never leave you. Remember the stars, Phil. From far away they seem small and insignificant, but when you get to know them, you realise each and every one is important. One could be keeping a place alive, Phil. You're one of those suns keeping someone alive. Don't burn out.”

That night, Phil broke down and cried, pulling Dan into his arms as they sat beside the railing, curled in an embrace Dan never wanted to end.

They went home that night, and Dan played Phil the song on his keyboard. Then they sat on the roof, watching the stars and making a wish when one swooped across the sky. Two years later, that wish came true, and this time it was Phil’s brother dancing at the wedding as Dan and Phil admired their rings.

As they curled in each other's arms that night against the cold, tucked beside each other in bed, Dan’s mind wandered. He thought about his life and everything that had gone right. And Dan smiled.

It's rare to meet someone who genuinely cares, but Dan did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with your reaction :) (Dan reference)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
